


Беседа в коридоре

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Альтернативная версия диалога Киллер Фрост и Алекс.





	Беседа в коридоре

— ...Проблемы с парнем? — расслышала Кара вопрос Киллер Фрост.  
Она повторила одними губами: "Парнем?". Неужели Алекс в этой реальности так и не вышла из шкафа? Или Диган переписал ее ориентацию?  
— Да каким еще парнем? — спросила Алекс.  
— Ну не знаю, — протянула Киллер Фрост, — например тем айтишником...  
— Прекрати.  
Кара встала, чтобы видеть их, понять, что происходит. Алекс как раз подняла заслонку, видимо, чтобы проверить не замышляет ли пленница побег. Кара непроизвольно сжала кулаки, все-таки увидев происходящее в коридоре. Алекс вжималась в стену, а Киллер Фрост стояла напротив, опираясь ладонью над ее плечом. Это могло бы смотреться забавно, с учетом, что они были одного роста, но у Фрост были силы. Кто знает, что она могла сделать.  
— Ты постоянно работаешь, стоит начать ходить на свидания, — Киллер Фрост говорила негромко, но камера не блокировала суперслух Кары.  
— Это не были свидания, мы просто пообедали вместе пару раз, — сказала Алекс со смутно знакомой Каре интонацией, — и вообще, он встречается с Пэм.  
Алекс положила ладони на плечи Киллер Фрост, но отталкивать ее не спешила.  
— Фрост, прекрати, — повторила Алекс. — Мы же не дома, Диггл может увидеть нас на трансляции с камер.  
И тут Кара вспомнила, откуда она знает эту интонации. Алекс, "ее" Алекс так же говорила с Мэгги, с теми же игриво-серьезными интонациями, если им случалось спорить или заключать пари. Значит, она и Киллер Фрост... Додумать мысль Кара не успела, потому что Киллер Фрост придвинулась ближе и поцеловала Алекс.  
— Если Диггл смотрит — пусть наслаждается шоу, — сказала она, отрываясь.  
Алекс помотала головой и, все-таки, мягко оттолкнула ее от себя.  
— Я так не могу, — произнесла она, — тут еще эта...  
Кара замерла, потому что и Алекс, и Киллер Фрост посмотрели на нее.  
— Я ничего не видела и всецело поддерживаю, — Кара неловко помахала рукой, думая, как глупо это звучит и выглядит.  
— Не задерживайся, — сказала Киллер Фрост на прощание и мимолетно коснулась плеча Алекс, прежде чем повернуться спиной и зашагать прочь. — У меня большие планы.  
Алекс улыбнулась ей вслед, а потом обернулась к Каре и нажала кнопку на пульте управления защитными системами камеры.  
Сквозь боль, которая заставила согнуться пополам и упасть на пол камеры, Кара подумала: ей срочно нужен план, чтобы хоть как-то доказать Алекс, что она ее сестра. И, чем быстрее, тем лучше.


End file.
